March 2020 Tornado Outbreak
The March 2020 Tornado Outbreak was a very violent tornado outbreak in the Midwest, Southeast, and Mid Atlantic regions. 230 tornadoes were formed in Missouri, Arkansas, Oklahoma, Texas, Louisiana, Mississippi, Alabama, Tennessee, Kentucky, Indiana, Ohio, Illinois, West Virginia, Pennsylvania, Virginia, Maryland, North Carolina, South Carolina, and Georgia. Notable Tornadoes Jackson Tennessee An EF5 tornado touched down in Brownsville, Tennessee, destroying many homes. It moved east, crossing I 40 before striking Jackson. The town's hospital was destroyed, with only the base remaining. Ground scouring occurred. The tornado dissipated northwest of Beech Bluff. Texarkana An EF5 touched down southwest of Texarkana, Texas. The tornado tore down a few power poles before moving into Texarkana. The downtown region suffered the worst. Entire businesses were wiped forever off the map. Trees were defoliated. Arkansas High School sustained major damage, and a custodian and three members of the robotics team in the school were killed. A pilot recieved serious injuries when his plane was sucked into the tornado at Texarkana regional airport. The tornado contiued through fields until it dissipated south of Hope, AR Atlanta Georgia A brief but damaging EF3 spawned Southwest of Downtown Atlanta. The tornado blew several highway ramps away. Downtown buildings were damaged, and one unsturdy one collapsed. The tornado destroyed many houses in Decatur and Scottdale before dissipating near Stone Mountain. Fremont-Sandusky Ohio An EF4 wedge tornado spawned west of Fremont Ohio. Promedica Memorial Hospital sustained moderate damage, but the Rutherford B Hayes Presidential Library was completely ripped off it's foundation. The tornado continued east, and then hit Sandusky. Areas closest to the lake were the most damaged. The tornado then veered northeast and severly damaged Cedar Point amusement park. Pieces of Rougarou's track was found floating in Lake Erie a day after the tornado. Parts of Raptor were torn off and blown into the lake. Windseeker was completely blown away into the lake, and Wicked Twister was so severely damaged that the ride was torn down soon after the tornado. The tornado dissipated in Lake Erie. Huntington, West Virginia An EF3 tornado touched down in Grayson, KY. The tornado went east, parallel to I 64. Trees were debarked. The tornado then crossed over into West Virginia, severely damaging Ceredo and destroying the Camden Park. The tornado then went in to downton Huntington, causing major damage to many downtown businesses. The tornado then made a sudden change in direction to the northeast, just east of Huntinton, severely damaging the unprepared Proctoville, Ohio, and killing 9 in the town. The tornado continued northeast, crossing the Ohio River back into West Virginia and dissipating in the mountains north of Milton. Mammoth Cave, KY An EF5 tornado touched down near Anna, defoliating many trees. The tornado then churned into Mammoth Cave National Park, killing a boy scout troop backpacking. The tornado then churned right into the visitor center and lodge as an EF5, and many visitors were sent to the cave for protection. The tornado then continued northeast and hit Rowletts and Hardyville as a strong EF4 tornado. The tornado then dissipated southwest of Summersville. Florence, AL An EF4 tornado touched down near Barton, Alabama. The tornado crossed the Tennessee river before hitting Florence, severely damaging downtown businesses. The tornado then hit Lexington as an EF1 causing moderate damage to homes. The tornado dissipated soon after crossing the Tennessee state line. Category:Tornadoes Category:Outbreaks Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Violent Outbreaks Category:F5/EF5 Tornadoes Category:Catastrophic Tornadoes